1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to serving content to computing devices over a network, and, more specifically, to serving replacement content items where the viewable presence or impact of the content is below a threshed when viewed on a computing device (e.g., when viewing a portion of an image on a webpage rendered a mobile telephone).
2. Description of Related Art
As computing devices become more mobile, display screens have shrunk, increasing the portability of the devices. In many cases, users of these computing devices access webpages that are configured for display on more traditional laptop or desktop computers. Many websites have created streamlined versions of webpages for display on the smartphones, tablet computers, e-readers and the like. However, visiting webpages that have not been optimized for display on mobile devices may lead to inefficiencies.
For example, computing devices with small screens which attempt to display non-optimized webpages meant for regular monitors typically permit users to zoom in and/or pan the view of the webpage. At the same time, the user may only be interested in some portions of the webpage and only zoom in on those parts. Because other parts of the webpage are not zoomed into, downloading and displaying full content for those portions can consume unnecessary bandwidth and waste device resources (e.g., processing cycles, memory, and battery).